


You Two Play Nice

by now_thats_a_queen_honey



Series: This is the MET GAYla After All [4]
Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I cried while writing this, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/now_thats_a_queen_honey/pseuds/now_thats_a_queen_honey
Summary: Debbie meets the new person in Lou Miller's life





	1. Friday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: IN THIS ONE, IMAGINE THE DATE AS ROONEY MARA
> 
> I actually cried while writing this i'm such a wimp. I was thinking of making this more than just a one shot but i'm not sure if I should just leave it at this or continue. Comment if you think I should continue this story or not. Also, comment if you have any tips on how to improve my writing or if there's a certain part that you think was good or needs improvement I would really appreciate it.

Debbie spoke in annoyance.

“Who are you?”

It was five in the afternoon, and Debbie was not expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen, much less a doe-eyed woman arriving at the front door of their headquarters. She must have been lost, because as far as she knew no one knew about this place and anyone who so much as be ten feet from the front door is considered a threat. Well, unless she’s-

“Oh. Uhm. Well Lou just gave me this address and-”

_Ah, shit. It’s her._

“Uh-huh. You still haven’t answered my question. Who are you?”

The lady laughed, looking quite shameful that she hadn’t introduced herself earlier. “Oh, my name’s Therese, but you can call me Rizzo. I’m…well, I don’t really know what I am yet to Lou, but-”

“Yeah, okay, come in” Debbie nodded quickly and let the girl enter the room, barely able to conceal the boredom and annoyance in her voice.

An awkward silence surrounded them as Debbie looked at this frail, shy girl, who was constantly running her hands through her skirt and brown hair, eyeing to see just what Lou saw in her. _Was it the way she smiled? The way she fluttered her eyes when she looked up? Did she captivate her with humor, curiosity, lust? What made her get the infamous Lou Miller?_

“Oh,” the girl, Therese, looked flustered, and it was only then that Debbie realized that she said that last part out loud. The younger lady blushed and leaned back on the couch, looking up as if to think of the right answer to the question.

 “I don’t really know. I’m just lucky that she went out with me. You don’t really get a shot with a girl like this on just any other day you know?” she joked, to which Debbie answered, with eyes looking at the ground “yeah, I know.”

The conversation came to a halt when Lou came out of the room, a small bag and her motor keys in her hand. The blonde strutted towards them, a cool aura radiating from her, as always. The girl gawked at Lou’s appearance, which earned her a laugh from Lou.

“Do you always have to do that?” she asked, pecking the cheek of her date. “I see you two have met,” she said, nodding to the direction of Debbie. Therese reacted first, nodding with so much enthusiasm it hurt Debbie’s eyes.

“Oh yes!” Therese embraced Lou by the waist, suddenly very alive and flirty, “And it’s nice to finally put a face on the stories you’ve been telling,” she chirped, ending with a grin. Debbie raised her brows.

“Stories? What lies have you been telling her Lou?”

Therese laughed. Lou looked at her date as she did, with such adoration and happiness that Debbie felt a sharp sting go through her heart.

Because Lou used to look at her that way, and though she played it off before like it was nothing to her, she loved the way the corners of Lou’s eyes would crinkle when she looked at her.

Lou caught sight of Debbie looking at her, pain evident from her face. Her smile turned into defeat. She knew that this hurt Debbie, and she felt so sorry. But she got tired. Tired of waiting for her, waiting for Debbie to come back to her when a man (like that asshole Claude) breaks her heart, of putting up with her, of wondering what they were or if there could have been more to what they had-more than just aimless flirting, more than one night stands that they both pretended never happened when morning came, more than champagne kisses that flamed into unhealthy jealousy and even unhealthier fights. She was tired of all of it, and Lou thought that maybe, just maybe, Therese was the key out of that.

The same memories ran into Debbie’s mind, but the words that kept running over and over through her head were: _but I still love you._

“Well, I guess we better get going then!” Therese stopped the train of thoughts going through the women’s minds, and started walking toward the door, completely oblivious to what the women were thinking earlier, “After all, it’s a long drive up to the mountains for our weekend getaway”.

“Uhm,” Lou stammered, “yeah, sure.”

As the two were heading out the door, Lou took one last glance at her and, with eyes just fighting the tears from going down her face, Debbie pronounced the words that Danny always said whenever the two went out, back when they were still together,

“You two play nice.”

She closed the door.

And on that Friday afternoon, Debbie looked at the love of her life, because yes, she has decided that Lou was the woman she loves, walk away with someone new, someone younger, someone that was not her. 

She wondered what might have happened if only she hadn’t fallen for Claude’s shit-what might have happened if instead of going to that dinner meeting she stayed at home, in bed with her, like she asked her to.

She wondered if the heist was even worth it, if those years of thinking of how to get revenge on Claude instead of focusing on Lou was worth it, if anything was even worth it anymore.

She wondered if the last words Lou said to her six years ago were even true.


	2. Better Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An agitated Debbie awaits for the happy couple's, Lou and Therese, arrival from their weekend trip. Kind of a slow chapter (with reason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two is here! Thank you for all of those who have read the story so far! I've made my decision and decided to continue with this story and I have completed the story in my mind already.  
> Also, thank you to everyone who gave me support on this and for the comments-they matter a lot to me. If you have comments on how to improve my writing or if there's something you liked (or would like to see), it would be greatly appreciated.  
> Enjoy this chapter!

12:43 PM.

For the last twenty minutes, Debbie has been pacing around their headquarters, Lou’s place, awaiting the arrival of Lou and the woman she went out with for the weekend-Therese. There was no need for her to stay at this place, actually. She wasn’t even sleeping here anymore. With all her newfound money, a good deal of it was spent on dozens of homes, one of which is located in a building that was approximately twenty minutes from this place –the whole of the 45th floor. However, she has made this place her sanctuary during the weekend.

The weekend where Lou took her date on a romantic getaway.

Debbie remembered when Lou was like that to her. No one would have thought that Lou could have been the romantic type, but back when they were a thing, she really was. Debbie would be stressing for a whole day choosing a place for their date but Lou always seemed to already have an orchestrated plan for their night outs every single time. Debbie would gift Lou something racy-like lingerie, but Lou would surprise her with a bouquet of Rose d’Ispahan on a normal Wednesday. Those kinds of things. And Debbie’s heart would leap higher with each surprise.

But that was back then. Things were different now.

Debbie continued with the incessant tapping of her foot.

“They were supposed to be back here by now.” she muttered to herself. She doesn’t understand why she had to focus all her attention on the pair’s arrival. She could have been continuing with the new heist she was planning to do. To recruit, to plan, to possibly find a new member. She certainly should not have been wasting her time like this.

 _Oh, to hell with it,_ she thought. No man had ever made her act this way and no woman is going to change that either. She was just going to go outside to clear her mind. Yes. Look at new surroundings-she always got new ideas whenever she would go to a place she has never been to before.

Just as she was grabbing her phone to go outside, she heard the rustling of keys and the loud creak coming from the door. Debbie turned around. A bubbly Therese appeared, followed by Lou, smiling, with their hands intertwined. Therese seemed taken aback by Debbie’s presence in the room, but Lou, after showing a brief emotion that Debbie couldn’t quite read, smiled brightly and called out.

“Glad you got my message. Didn’t think you were going to show up because of how busy you seemed before we left.”

Debbie nodded. Of course she didn’t know that Lou left a message, but she acted like she did. Partly, she was itching to get her hands on the phone to see Lou’s text for her, but on another hand she was just thankful that she at least has a solid excuse now on why she’s here, so she played along. For now, she had to put on her ‘normal girl’ act in front of Therese. She put on her most exhausted voice and whined-you know, like how ‘normal girls’ who do not rob galas do.

“Oh, tell me about it! There have just been so many calls from my clients I didn’t even know if I could leave the office! But of course, I had to come by here.” Then she added, for a little bonus, “especially because of the part when you said you would be treating us ladies for lunch”.

 Therese seemed curious with what they were talking about and asked,

“Busy with what?”

Lou and Debbie looked at each other, alarmed.

“Catering.”

“Flower shop.”

Therese gave a quizzical look to both of them.

“It’s a catering-slash-floral business!”

Therese’s eyebrows scrunched even further together with suspicion.

“Oh?”

Lou chimed in to help Debbie out with the lie.

“Yeah, mixing businesses together are really popular nowadays.”

Therese seemed to think about whether what they said made sense or not, until she was beaming with enthusiasm once more and said “Well I would love to check it out sometime!”

“Great!” Debbie said at first. Then, less enthusiastically, “Great.”

Silence.

A huff escaped Debbie’s lips then said “Well, what about that lunch?”

Therese spoke up, palming her face in surprise and embarrassment. “Oh! About that. I don’t think I can come to lunch, babe. I still have to prepare to go back to work later. You’re okay with that, right?”

“Oh, no worries! See you, then?”

Therese didn’t answer, only cupped Lou’s face before planting a kiss on her lips, and then pecked once more at her forehead before she waved goodbye to both of the women and asking Lou to walk her to the door.

The door closed. Not a second after Lou turned around to face her, Debbie sarcastically asked,

“Really? Flower shop?”

“You love flowers!”

Debbie gave her a look.

For a second, Lou felt a tingle rush through her entire body. One look. God, Debbie with her smoldering eyes and cocky smirk. Just one look and Lou would give up everything she owns for her-like her ex-girlfriend for their small time gigs, or her club for a jewelry heist. How Debbie Ocean could do that to cold, composed, swagger girl like Lou-make her feel like jelly in her arms, make her squirm with just a look, a touch-she could never understand.

Lou waved the feeling off and replied, laughing.

“It was the first thing I could think of!”

Both women chuckled. Debbie decided to change the subject. After all, she did want to know what that message Lou mentioned earlier contained.

“So, what was your text about?” She tried her best to talk nonchalantly, focusing on her nails. “I thought you wanted to tell me something. Seemed very important.” She took something from Lou’s refrigerator and the ladies both sat down before continuing. “Was it a good date? Tell me, bad feet?”

Lou rolled her eyes. “Oh, stop mocking.” She thought for a moment before coming up with an answer, “Actually, she’s alright. I had a nice time. We hiked, stayed at the cottage to watch a movie. It’s not exactly what I’m used to but-”

“Will you look at that?” the brunette joked, “My Miller is turning into a domestic.”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry, baby. I’ll never leave your side.”

Debbie felt her body tense at the response and turned her head to face the woman beside her. Lou followed her response quickly, as if to lift the air of tension between them.

“-because I know you’ll always need someone to help cause trouble somewhere!”

Debbie wasn’t sure if that helped release the tension at all. However, she acted cool and replied.

“Right you are. Now come on,” she motioned her head towards the door, “Let’s go get that lunch you said we were going to get.”

As they were heading outside, Lou said something that put Debbie in cold sweat.

“For the record, you may be a good liar, Ocean, coming up with that catering-floral-business out of the blue, but I’m better.”

“Why so?”

Blue eyes bore into hers. Then, the blonde answered,

“Because I didn’t send a text.”


End file.
